willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ideas for Willcraft/Battles
Vote on Idea Polls/Battles here. Decay VS Bedrock Wither: The Rematch The rematch happens when Decay shoots a blue Wither Skull. Bedrock Wither explodes on him, dealing 110 damage. Decay declares war. Herobrine, Decay, Dr Creepy, Voidheart, Laskig, Zupay and Endermaster Battle Royale: The Ultimate Battle of the Evil "Overlords" Ending: Herobrine and The Endermaster team up and win, Decay and Voidheart retreat, Creepy and Laskig die and Zupay burns things. Battle between a player and a half skeleton, half enderman, called Skelderman. Steve Vs Bass.EXE Steve was exploring The End (hunting Endermen, slaying Dragons, building houses, and altering some stuff in The End), but a god-like being, Bass.EXE (from Megaman Battle Network), suddenly arrived back in The End where he lived. Steve encountered Bass.EXE when Steve was about to go back to the Overworld until Bass.EXE destroyed the Portal to the Overworld, Leaving Steve trapped here forever. Steve is about to fight against the most powerful being that ever existed. Bass.EXE is most likely to win because he has all of the abilities to defeat/kill Steve. Revenge of the Evil Overlords: A revenge battle against the Bedrock Wither. The overlords take partners with someone else. Lord Läskig team up with both Dark Golem and Herobrine for Bedrock Wither Revenge. The Endermaster also summoned Endaria with teaming up with Voidheart. Will Bedrock Wither be defeated, or survive? The Students vs Lord Laskig and Herobrine (Blackmailed) Note: Empty / content-less idea, will remove in October if not expanded The Survival Match without Teams: Herobrine - Bedrock Wither - Dark Golem - VoidHeart - Illuminant - Lord Läskig - Obscurus - Damned - Decay - Dr. Creepy - Hydrake - Voidheart - Endermaster- Hunter An awesome 1 VS 14 match that will be a battle of the century. You will be wondering who will win this Overload Overlord Battle. It is a tie! Ending Illuminant and Voidheart was defeated by Decay who was defeated by Lord Läsking who was defeated by the Bedrock Wither. The Dark Golem surrendered. Bedrock Wither was almost defeated by Herobrine who was killed by Bedrock Wither. Obscurus finished Bedrock Wither. Endermaster failed to go to the battlezone, which was in the Nether. Hydrake failed to get to the arena with portal problems. However Jeb_ defeated the rest. Dark Guardians vs Decay: 5 dark guardians vs decay. Ending- Decay is defeated by 5 of himself. Good VS. Evil: Ultimate battle beetwen Baneblade (good) VS. Dr Creepy Voidheart Decay Endermaster and Lord Laskig (evil)! Baneblade's goal is to defeat the evil fives and release Herobrine from Lord Laskig who united with evil fives! Battle Dr Creepy uses his inventions to kill Baneblade, but he transforms into owerpowered Creeper and explodes in front of him. BB re-builds and kills Dr Creepy by stabbing him in his robotic eye. Voidheart uses his voidpower and he is about to finish him until BB summons daylight. Voidheart starts burning until he turns into dust. Decay duels BB and he gets unconcious by Baneblade's Wrath. Lord Laskig does his best to kill BB, he uses his Fear Sceptre on him, but BB smashes sceptre away by his longsword. Lord Laskig falls down, BB stabs him and Lord Laskig becomes human again and BB stabs him again thus ending his life. He uses fear sceptre on Decay who dies in suffer (he saw Notch). At the end Endermaster fights Baneblade. He does it the best and he is about to kill BB, but something weird happens. Endermaster is stabbed by behind on his back and he dies. Baneblade looks up and sees that Herobrine killed Endermaster because BB released him From Lord Laskig. ENDING: No matter how powerful evil is, Good always wins! Medusabelle vs Fire Sword: Hellbent on avenging his sister's death by Medusabelle 1000 years ago, Fire Sword finally confronts Meduabelle and her pet dragon. After a lengthy fight, Fire Sword kills Medusabelle's pet dragon by slicing his stomach open. Fire Sword and Medusabelle fight , with Meduabelle overpowering Fire Sword. As Medusabelle goes to kill Fire Sword, Fire Sword blind her with a torch, giving him enough time to recover his iron sword and, with a single swipe and using the fire aspect enchantment, Fire Sword sets Medusabelle on fire and watches her burn to death. Fire Sword then calmly walks away. Endergon EnderCom vs Endergon Endroid and Endermech: The ultimate Endergon battle! In an attempt to become more powerful, Endroid wants to take Endergon powers from EnderCom. Endercom challenges Endroid and they fight. Ending: Endermech is disabled, leaving Endroid to fight Endercom alone. EnderCom uses his Devastator-like combiner ability to destroy Endroid, stealing his Endergon. EnderCom splits and all seven endermen teleport away. Dahlia vs Destructor vs AntiCreeper: In a massive battle, AntiCreeper and Destructor are bent on the destruction of all humans. However, Dahlia uses her wither summon ability, quickly destroying AntiCreeper (he was for creepers anyway). Destructor enlarges and vaporizes the battle arena, leaving him the winner. Breakdown vs Lord Laskig: Lord Laskig is creating scary monsters when he sees one he can create... the size of his tower! It's Breakdown, and Breakdown is plain bad news. Lord Laskig creates Herobrine clones, but Breakdown smashes them. He turns gigantic, but Breakdown squishes him into normal size. Breakdown then crushes the Twisted Tower, smashing Laskig. Winner: Breakdown The Vaporizer vs Breakdown: These two invincible villains clash! The Vaporizer Trips over Breakdown (Yeah, trips! That's how huge The Vaporizer is!) and breaks his shooter. Breakdown smashes The Vaporizer, but Vaporizer escapes, wheeling back to destroy Breakdown. His top wheel slices Breakdown's left arm off, and Breakdown smashed The Vaporizer into smithereens. Winner: Nobody beats Breakdown... Breakdown vs. Baddy and his Bedrock Wither: Two almost-invincible people clash! Breakdown spots Baddy digging sand. He attacked it, but the Wither absorbed it and attacked him. Baddy used a cake trap, but it doesn't seem to work so he overpowered Breakdown. The Bedrock Wither exploded on him then they hid on sand. Then, booms are heard and then Breakdown fell on a big ravine made by the Bedrock Wither with Baddy riding on him. He then smashes the Bedrock Wither, but he dodges it then explodes again on him. Cakes are thrown to Breakdown and repels it, shooting it back to Baddy. He became more powerful, overpowering Breakdown again. Then Baddy and his wither hid and ambushed Breakdown who lost. Endicron vs Lord Laskig, Hydrin, Firestorm, Groundbreaker, and Lightnor: Lord Laskig wants to challenge Endicron to be the most evil creature in the world. Groundbreaker charges forward and is crushed. Lightnor flies up to the head and goes inside, but is defeated by the Enderman spawner. Endicron spews out the fireballs and endermen, who defeat Firestorm. Hydrin is able to enter Endicron, disable the spawner, remove the blade, and blow himself up. Winner: Only Lord Laskig survives. Sky vs The Slider: Sky's mysterious past begins to enter the Overworld, and she must confront the Slider. Sky levitates, allowing the Slider to go up to the same level. She fires a wind blast, knocking herself out of the sky and the Slider through a wall. Sky cannot use any more powers for a long time due to that force, and the Slider takes that as an opportunity, smashing into the floor and causing an earthquake. Sky falls over, and the Slider advances. She points her Aetherslicer at the stone, then abandons it in favor of a diamond pickaxe. Sky runs across the mountain, waiting for the Slider. It goes through the mountain and is mined to bits. Winner: Sky Hookswinger vs SkywarpStorm: I'm writing this because I AM SkywarpStorm, so forgive me for any overpoweredness on my part. SkywarpStorm accidentally drops a sword into Hook's cockpit thing, and Hook retaliates by throwing his blade, but the string isn't long enough. Skywarp gets a bow and shoots Hookswinger in the face, disabling his optic. Hookswinger throws all four hooks and misses Skywarp, but hits the wall, sticking himself there. SkywarpStorm then slices the stuck Hookswinger into bits. Firestorm vs Fireflame: Fireflame erupts a wall of fire, but Firestorm throws a volley of fireballs at the spider. Fireflame jumps on Firestorm, and Firestorm cuts him in half with his triple-blade flamethrower. He then runs away, smashing buildings and melting rocks and people as he goes. The Constructiblocks and Laskig vs Firestorm and Driller: The teams of TERROR! Laskig fires three bolts, but Firestorm knocks Enchantor's right leg off. The Constructiblocks transform and run, and Driller eats Block Haul. Laskig smashes the Driller, but Firestorm goes THROUGH Laskig. The Constructiblocks leap on Firestorm and squish him. Shocker vs Laskig: Shocker and two of his Dark Guardian spies battle Laskig. The Dark Guardians turn into Laskigs, and Shocker orders them forward. Laskig kills one Guardian. Shocker fires a blast that goes through his other Guardian and Laskig. They both explode. Shocker leaves, commenting "We just wasted another spy." Source Virus vs Willcraft Animations, SkywarpStorm, and TheKillerBeast09: The players walk up to Viraeus, who immediately deletes TheKillerBeast09. Storm and Willcraft run around, shooting bows. Viraeus falls apart on one side, reforming again aand again. In the middle of reforming, Willcraft shoots in the center and blocks the connection, permanently breaking parts off. SkywarpStorm hits Viraeus's eye, destroying it. The bows are deleted, making the players switch to swords. Willcraft stabs Viraeus in the back and knocks off more parts. SkywarpStorm spawns a Wither, but it gets deleted. The players' parts start to be deleted, and Viraeus begins to grow. Before he can finish, both players throw rocks and hit straight in Viraeus's center, multiplying and destroying the Virus. The players' parts come back, and portals appear everywhere. TheKillerBeast09 and everything else deleted comes back, but all the mobs don't. THE WORLD IS SAVED! (Mostly) Category:Fandom